The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, cosmetic items are substances or products used to enhance the appearance or fragrance of the body. Many cosmetic items are designed for use of applying to the face and hair. Cosmetic items are generally mixtures of chemical compounds; some being derived from natural sources (such as coconut oil), and some being synthetics. Common cosmetic items may include lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, foundation, rouge, skin cleansers, skin lotions, shampoo, hairstyling products, perfume, and cologne.
It is known that water clusters, method of their manufacture as well as methods of their manufacture and use are known in the art. They are disclosed for example in Proceedings of First International Conference of the Physical, Chemical and Biological Properties of Stable Water Clusters, edited by B. Bonavita, S. Y. Lo, World Scientific 1997, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,576; 5,997,590; U.S. patent application publication 2006/0110418, international patent application publication WO 2009/04912, U.S. patent application publication 2005/0270896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,994, U.S. patent application publication 2004/0025416.
It is known that there exists a state or phase of water that contains water molecules which have gone solid at room temperature. In this state, the liquid phase of the water under a particular set of circumstances can condense into tiny solid water particles. These solid water particles have increased surface area and filtering capacity, which helps to trigger a self-healing process in the body. Further, it is recognized in the art that a solid water particle that exists in pure water, and that particle is itself made of pure water. There are no additives or added chemical compounds of any kind in such a water composition. It is ultra-pure, often many times cleaner and with fewer contaminates than distilled or purified water. It is this purity and the larger surface area provided by the solid water particle that enables this enhanced beauty and health benefits.
Other proposals have involved enhancing cosmetic items and consumable liquids. The problem with these compositions is that they do not integrate solid water particles in place of pure water. Also, the indigenous ingredients are altered. Even though the above cited enhancing compositions meets some of the needs of the market, a composition based on a solid water particle phase of water that is added to a cosmetic item and a consumable liquid with or without replacing water in the cosmetic item and the consumable liquid while maintaining at least one indigenous ingredient in the cosmetic item and the consumable liquid substantially the same is still desired.